Le Loup et l'Agneau
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Tout se passa bien jusqu'au retour du Patron et la défense du Geek par la colocataire du Youtubeur Mathieu Sommet. Dans quoi la jeune femme s'engouffre encore suite à la défense du petit timide face au plus grand criminel.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à préciser que l'idée proviens d'un RP avec une amie sur téléphone ou sa part plutôt plus tard dans ce que je vais écrire là.

 _ **Je tiens aussi à préciser que les Personnalités / Personnages sont à Mathieu Sommet.**_

* * *

 _ **Le Loup et l'Agneau**_

C'était une journée des plus banale chez les Sommet. Le Geek jouait aux jeux vidéo avec la Colocataire dans la chambre du freluquet fermée à triple tour. Le Hippie était dans le canapé au rez de chaussez en train de se camer et parlant à son chien prénommé Capsule de Bière. Maître Panda était dans sa chambre qu'il appelé aussi sa « Grotte » en train de préparer les trois chansons des trois vidéos de l'épisode précédents attendant peut-être si une sixième saison allait voir le jour avec le dénouement de la série qui approchait à grand pas. Et Le Patron était dans son Bordel. Et Mathieu ? Partis avec Alexis en vacance.

* * *

Alice était la petite sœur d'Alexis. Il lui avait présenté Mathieu peu après le début d'SLG. Elle avait été fasciné par Sommet et ses personnalités. Puis après, Alexis avait proposé à sa petite sœur de faire une colocation avec le youtubeur. Cette dernière était OK mais est ce que le youtubeur l'était... Là c'était une autre histoire.

Au début Mathieu était contre du fait que le Patron rodait toujours avec des envies malsaines et il préférait pas faire une nouvelle victime tel que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Puis avec le temps, il accepta.

* * *

Revenons à nos moutons...

Alors que les deux plus jeunes jouaient aux jeux vidéos, la sensation de faim chez l'un se fit ressentir. C'était le petit ventre du Geek, qui dans un petit bruit, réclamait à manger. La jeune femme en profita pour essayer mettre Pikachu K.O. Mais se fut plutôt Samus Sans Armure qui mourut en premier par K.O.. Un sourire sur les lèvres du gamin et une tête d'incompréhension du comment et du pourquoi sur le visage de la demoiselle.

« _Allez viens allons manger._ »

La jeune femme posa la manette et se leva pour aller en direction de la porte suivit du Geek. Il était derrière elle, lui prenant secrètement – enfin discrètement – la main chaude d'Alice. Cette dernière resserra l'emprise de la sienne sur celle du puceau et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement tout en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture et regarda à droite à gauche.

« _On peut y-aller ?_ Demanda la petite voix.

- _Ouaip._ » Répondit la voix féminine.

C'est alors que les deux proies les plus faciles du Patron s'aventurèrent hors de la chambre du Geek pour aller dans la cuisine.

Une fois le parcours du combattant fait, la jeune femme regarda dans les tiroirs et placards de la cuisine. Une casserole, une boîte de pâte. Puis elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et y sortit la crème épaisse, quatre œufs et des lardons. Rien de tel que des Pâte à la Carbonara pour se remplir la panse. Et le Geek avait de la chance car même si La Fille cuisinait, Alice cuisinait tout aussi bien qu'elle ! C'est tout en la regardant manipuler les divers objets que le Geek partit dans très loins dans ses pensées avant d'être ramené par une voix stone.

« _On mange quoi Gros_ ? demanda la voix la plus stone résidente ici.

- _Des pâte à la carbonara_ , dit la jeune femme en se retournant avec un peu de crème sur le bout du nez.

- _Gros tu as du blanc sur le visage !_ »

La jeune femme sortit son téléphone en repensant au « _No SmartPhone_ » du Maître et regarda avec l'écran en veille son visage. Elle se passa rapidement le doigt sur le visage pour essuyer le tout., heureusement que le vieux n'est pas là... se murmura-t-elle a elle même dans sa tête. Et une perche de tendue si l'homme en noir avait été présent mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La préparation reprit de plus belle toujours sous le regard du Geek qui jouait à sa Nintendo 3DS – Oui entre deux il était allé la chercher – et l'aide du Hippie. Donc un repas dans la bonne humeur !

* * *

Les heures défilèrent rapidement avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer d'un claquement à faire taire toute la bonne humeur de la cuisine. Bien sur Maître Panda avait rejoint le petit groupe étant en panne -ce qui était rare pour le Panda – d'inspiration musicale.

Le silence fut lourd et c'est quand le plus grand criminel entra dans la cuisine que le silence se brisa.

« _C'était bon Gros !_ » Dit le Hippie – pour rompre ce pxtain de silence – en se levant pour aller mettre son assiette et ses couvert dans l'évier.

« _Je vois qu'on m'attend plus pour manger_ , remarqua le Patron de sa voix rauque. _Surtout quand c'est à base de liquide blanc très suspect_ » nota-t-il dans un sourire carnassier en trempant son index dans la sauce à la crème et de venir en mettre sur la jour du freluquet de lui lécher délicatement.

C'est un petit gémissement de peur que le gamin répondit. Les larmes commençant à monter aux yeux de celui que « _tout le monde déteste_ » à part Alice qui le protégeait quand elle le pouvait.

« _Allez dit-le Gamin_ , _elle t'a fait de l'effet quand elle préparer le repas_ » dit le Patron en prenant appuis sur la table.

Le Geek se mit à couiner en silence. Le regard du Patron ayant rivé sur la petite bosse – d'où l'absence du Geek à un certain moment – avec un sourire que seul le Patron pouvait faire avant de lâcher un petit rire avec sa voix rauque.

« _Laisse le Patron !_ »

Le dénommé Patron se retourna vers la voix féminine de l'appartement. Son regard à travers ses lunette se posa directement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme tout en la reluquant malsainement avant de se lever sur son visage et de porter une clope à ses lèvres et de l'allumer ainsi qu'expirer un nuage de tabac dans le visage de leurs colocataire qui ferma les yeux au contact de la fumée en toussotant un peu.

« _Tu es en manque aussi Gamine ?_ »

La rougeur sur les joues d'Alice montait. Un mouvement de main de sa part pour dispersée la fumée en synchronisation avec les rougeurs. Le Geek en avait profité pour détalé comme un damné dans la salle de bain s'enfermé à double tour. On put entendre un « _Eeeh !_ » du Panda qui voulait aller dans cette pièce avant de s'être fait claquer la porte au nez.

« _C'est malin t'as fait fuir le petit !_

- _Non j'lui ai permis de ce barrer c'est différent_ » répliqua Alice sans – aucune – crainte dans les yeux ou c'est ce qu'elle montrait, bien qu'au fond d'elle la peur résidait.

Mais la réaction du Patron fut différente à l'effet désiré par la petite brune. Car en effet, avoir de la répartie cela l'excitait et faut dire qu'il aimait ça que ses proies se défendent comme elles le pouvaient avec de la peur au fond de leurs petites âmes.

La jeune femme en profita du moment d'inattention de la part de l'homme en noir pour aller vaquer à ses occupation mais se retrouva bloqué le bassin contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, un des genou de l'homme en noir entre ses jambes pour éviter la fuite. La peur se fit ressentir du fait qu'un frisson traversa la jeune femme.

« _Tu sais ce que je fait au personnes qui me répondent comme tu le fait Gamine ?_ »

A ces mots, Alice tilta que la soirée allait sûrement mal finir pour elle. Ce qui la fit sortir de cette pensée c'est le rapprochement rapide de l'homme en face d'elle qui passa sa main sous le t-shirt « Marvel » de la jeune femme qui frissonna au contact de la main chaude du Patron sur son ventre tiède, faisant des allers-retours du bout des doigts tout au long du ventre, torse et poitrine.

Le regard du Patron, protégé par les lunettes de soleil regardait sa prochaine victime qui, d'une part retenait des gémissement plaisant et d'autre part, qui se mélangeaient à de la peur et une autre sorte de sensation ce qui fit sourire d'avantage le plus malsain de toute les personnes de l'appartement des Sommet.

« _Allez gamine, montre moi ce que tu vaut._ » Fit la voix rauque du plus grand criminel en face d'Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie deux de l'OS. Alors je déconseille aux jeunes lecteurs de le lire. La raison est simple cette partie est presque un lemon à elle toute seul. Apres je ne sais pas comment qualifier (étant donnée que je suis une buse et que je ne sais les différences entre les lemon donc!) mais j'espère avoir respecter le personnage du Patron d'SLG.

 **Merci de votre compréhension**

* * *

Les heures étaient des minutes, les minutes des secondes et les secondes une éternité. L'homme n noir était toujours là, à bloquer la colocataire du youtubeur qui était en train de se mordre les lèvres sentant l'organe du Patron contre elle. Le regard baissé avec quelques petites larmes qu'elle réussit à ravaler. Elle ne releva la tête. Ce fut lui qui le fit après avoir écrasé sa cigarette sur le plan de travail – Chose que Mathieu n'apprécierais pas – et de relever violemment le visage de la brune en la prenant par le menton la forçant à le regarder à travers les lunettes sombre qui ôtaient ses yeux.

La boule de peur qu'elle avait au plus profond de son ventre grandit jusqu'à venir se calée dans la gorge.

« _Tu as perdu ta langue Gamine ?_ » Demanda le Patron

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement suivit d'un « _non_ ».

L'homme en noir en profita pour rapprocher son visage de celui de l'innocence – pas si innocente que ça – jusqu'à monter la main baladeuse qui était sous le t-shirt Marvel de la jeune adulte dans le dos tout en dégrafant avec dextérité le soutient-gorge de cette dernière.

L'esprit d'Alice fut déjà basé sur ce qui était contre elle et en face d'elle. Sentant le membre du Patron contre elle, la jeune femme ne put regarder ailleurs. La peur au ventre de finir comme une de ces putes lui donnée la nausée.

« _Tu sais ce qui arrives quand tu prend la défenses du Gamine.._ »

La jeune femme le savait après un nombre incalculable ou elle a faillit y passer. Dieu merci Mathieu arrivait au bon moment avec le Panda. Mais, c'était différent. Mathieu n'était pas là pour la secourir et le Panda faisait ses chanson malgré la panne qu'il avait.

« _J'le referais plus... Laisse moi partir..._ , dit-elle d'une petite voix digne de celle du Geek.

- _Trop tard, tu as jouer tu as perdu Gamine.. On va se marrer tu verra tu prendra ton pied._ »

A cette phrase, elle su que c'était la fin, sa fin à elle. Finit la petite Alice douce et innocente à la fois. Elle allait chaviré chez les démons.

« _Laisse toi faire et t'aura pas mal. Surtout que.._ »

L'homme en noir laissa sa main se baladait jusqu'à attraper la chevelure brune de la fille et de la tenir qui laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper.

« _D'accord je suis désolée ! Je le referais plus ! Pitié Patron laisse moi !_ »

Il ricana face à cette phrase qui lui faisait tant de bien.

« _Tu sais très bien gamine que de la pitié, j'en ai pas envers mes victimes. Allez suit moi on va dans la cave, j'ai tout un tas d'accessoire sympa près à être utilisé._ »

La force exercé par le Patron était plus forte que celle d'Alice. Car oui, un homme était plus fort d'une femme. Enfin ils avaient une masse musculaire plus développé qu'une femme.

« _Mais avant.. on va rester un petit moment dans cette cuisine._ » Il prit la sauce à la crème du bout des doigt et leva le visage de la jeune femme qui perlait sur les joues. Putain qu'il adorait voir ses cible dans un état pareil !

« _Ouvres._ » Ordonna-t-il en montrant son doigt avec la crème coulant au bout.

Mais la jeune femme n'exécuta pas l'ordre. Ce qui fit soupirer le Patron. Dommage de devoir abîmer un si beau visage. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché en même temps. Dans un sourire proche de la démence.

« _M'oblige pas à te faire du mal tu sais que j'aime ça._ » Dit-il en tirant sur la chevelure fermement.

La jeune femme sous l'effet de la douleur lâcha un cris de douleur. L'homme aux lunette de soleil en profita pour introduire le doigt en-crémé dans la bouche de la jeune âme perdue dans les enfers.

« _Maintenant Gamine_ , dit-il en la regardant, _suce_. » Dit la voix rauque en souriant perversement.

Pauvre petite chose... En arrivé à la sachant que la suite allait être plus... violente. Mais au lieu de le sucer, Alice en profita pour le mordre. Ce qui fit lâcher prise au Patron qu'il avait sur elle et Alice en profita pour essayer de s'enfuir en vain avant de se faire rattraper et jeté tête contre table saignant faiblement du nez par la même occasion avant de finir dos contre cette dernière avec au dessus d'elle cet homme démoniaque.

« _Espèce de !…_ » Fit le Patron en colère par rapport à ce qui c'est passé. « _Tu sais que maintenant tu as signé ton arrêt là Gamine ? Tu le sais ça.. Tu sortira pas vivante de cette cuisine._ »

La peur se lisait dans les yeux d'Alice. Le corps tout tremblant de cette dernière et tout frêle aussi fut porter pour être sur la table. Ce n'est compter que l'homme en noir avait déjà retirer sa ceinture et son jeans. Sa veste noir sur le sol et sa chemise ouverte..

Tant d'accessoires pouvait être utilisés. Un ciseau pour découpé le t-shirt tant aimé par la jeune femme pour avoir accès au corps blanc de la jeune femme. Un couteau pour retirer le bouton du jeans. Du miel pour en mettre sur le ventre et s'amuser avec et tant d'autre dont le Patron avait envie d'essayer.

« _Maintenant voilà ce qui va se passer Gamine_ » Dit-il dans un sourire carnassier avant de découper le t-shirt. « _Tu va totalement souffrir que tu criera mon nom pendant que je te ferais mienne avec ou son ton accord._ »

La jeune femme ne savait que répondre. Elle était déjà là, allongée sur la table le Patron au dessus d'elle sentant la lame glacée du ciseau découpé en deux son t-shirt tant aimée par cette dernière laissant pour vu son corps blanc, frêle au grand plaisir du criminel, un petit ventre et une bonne paire de boobs.

Doucement, avec son genoux, il écarta les jambe de la jeune femme venant se mettre – non à califourchon – mais prêt à jouer avec sa langue sur la vue qu'il avait. Il ne prit ni de miel ni autre. Il n'avait pas tellement besoin tellement il était agile avec.

Le trajet de la langue plutôt chaude avec un arrière goût de tabac mélangé avec de l'alcool démarra du bas du ventre et remonta jusqu'à la poitrine. Puis elle reprit le chemin jusqu'au téton droit avant de les sucer dangereusement tout en voulant avoir une réaction qui se fit entendre par un gémissement non désiré d'Alice.

« _Ça fait du bien Gamine ?_ »

Aucune réponse.

« _Je répète... Ça fait du bien Gamine ?_ » Dit-il pas encore au bord de l'agacement.

Toujours aucune – Arrête tu t'enfonce Alice (Cf : CadavreExcquis) – de la part d'Alice.

« _Ma patience à des limites alors réponds !_

 _-Oui !_ Cria-t-elle la vue brouillée par les larmes »

Un sourire pervers sur les lèvres de l'homme en noir. Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Le trajet reprit jusqu'au cou bien formé ou il mordilla à pleine dent dans la peau laissant une belle trace de son passage comme quoi maintenant, Alice était son jouet. Jusqu'à remonter aux lèvres plutôt douce et rosée ou là, l'homme en noir se fit plaisir. L'embrassant contre le gré de la jeune femme pénétrant sa langue et jouant avec celle d'Alice.

De sa main libre, le Patron retira le jeans et la petite culotte assez mignonne pour y faire place à son organe à lui.  
D'abord il préféra y aller en douceur. Mais le connaissant et sachant que la douceur n'était pas son truc, il préféra y aller fortement et sadiquement. Car oui, lui c'était un adeptes du S.M. Mais pas elle. Et il fallait un début à tout. Ce n'est pas avec douceur ni tout autres termes très doux que le Patron entra en elle.

* * *

Les longues minutes défilèrent dans la tête d'Alice. Elle n'essaya de pas pensée au mal mais au bien que cela lui faisait et on peut dire que cela marchait. Car plus les vas et viens du plus grand Criminel s'accélérait plus elle prenait son pied tout comme lui le prenait. Dans un mouvement plus violent que les autres ce qui indiquerais la fin du petit Game ou plutôt la fin de la punition – peut-être pas – laissant douleur, passion, démence et plein d'autres critères.

« _J'attends Gamine ! Cris le !_ » ordonna enfin le Patron pour qu'il puisse se sentir puissant – déjà qu'il l'était à la base – mais aussi pour en finir bien que la partie n'était loins d'être finie.

« _Oui_... _P...P..._

- _Comment j'entends pas très bien Gamine vu comment tu cris et gémit comme une fillette !_

- _Oui_... _P..Pa...Patron !_ » finit-elle par lâcher dans un orgasme.

L'homme au dessus eu son sourire, le corps perlant de sueur, avant d'en finir et de prélever un peu de liquide blanchâtre de son organe sur le bout de son index avant de le porter à la brune et de lui mettre son doigt dans la bouche de l'innocente.

« _Maintenant, suce Gamine. Et fait le bien._ »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas priée et commença le travaille en suçant l'index du Patron qui était dans sa bouche. Ce dernier, une fois ceci fait était satisfait haut plus haut point de cette journée. Il retira lentement son index venant à jouer avec la langue d'Alice avant de passer ce dernier sur les lèvres avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres de cette âme perdue.

* * *

Une fois le game finit, le Patron remit son boxer. Il sortit son paquet de clope d'une des poche de son jean s'en allumant une et crachant la fumée dans un soupire d'extase sur ce qui c'est passé. Nom de Dieu la gamine avait du potentiel caché en elle. Nom de dieu que c'était bon!. Il remit bien ses lunettes avant de laisser une main baladeuse courir le long des lignes du corps de la brune qui frissonna au contact de l'épiderme du Patron sur son corps dénudé et chaud.

Soudainement le Patron pas prit d'un remord ni autre lui tapota l'épaule pour la réveillée.

« _Enfile ça et va te coucher tu m'fais pitié Gamine._ »

Dit-il en lui jetant sa chemise sombre et avant de sortir de la pièce.

Alice ne comprenait pas. Elle l'enfila rapidement, la boutonnant rapidement avant de lui retenir le poignet.

Le Patron s'arrêta et se retourna vers la personne qui le retenait. Dans un sourire pervers et de sa voix rauque il regarda la jeune Alice

« _T'en veux encore Gamine ?_

- _Patron je..._ »

Soudainement, la jeune femme s'évanouie par fatigue du Game fait récemment. Heureusement pour elle, l'homme en noir mit à temps sa clope entre ses lèvres et la rattrapa. Un soupire émana de ses lèvres en même temps qu'un peu de fumée. Direction la chambre de la Gamine et un gant de toilette. Il restera le temps d'un moment à son chevet même si l'envie de le refaire était là, un corps sans défense... Un sourire sur ses lèvres avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

* * *

Les jours avaient défilés depuis cet incident dans cette cuisine. Alice restait enfermée dans sa chambre, sortant que quand la faim lui venait. Seul le Geek et le Hippie venait la voir pour lui remonter le moral ou essayer. Le Panda lui faisait des câlin et le Patron, non... pas lui. Et quand Mathieu rentra, là elle pourrait enfin avoir sa revanche sur l'homme en Noir.

* * *

 _Review en général sur votre avis de ce double OS ? *^*_


End file.
